


Padawan

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: December 22 - "softened silver dancing through the outstretched palm too easily"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padawan

 

Title: Padawan  
Day/Theme: December 22 - softened silver dancing through the outstretched palm too easily  
Series: Star Wars: The Force Awakens  
Character/Pairing: Kylo Ren, Rey  
Summary: His offer comes too little too late.  
Notes: Star Wars: The Force Awakens spoilers.

 

  
His offer comes too little too late.

Rey's eyes widens. And he can see a spark of desperation in them. He knows that feeling well, having cultivated it in himself.

Kylo Ren keeps his eyes locked on Rey's, silently willing her to accept his offer.

Their lightsabers crackle together; light and heat making it hard to hold the locked position but still he tries to plead with her. Rey's strength is wavering, her arms struggle to hold on to her lightsaber. At the back of her mind, she knows he could have defeated her minutes ago. Yet he didn't and she wonders why.

"I can show you the ways of the Force!"

"The Force?"

His words, his pleas, they are slowly breaking her resolve. _Someone to teach her. Someone who wanted her._ It is all too enticing. After living on Jakku and waiting for so long while trying to keep her fears locked deep inside of her, this offer is too tempting. _No more waiting. No more feeling of being lost._

_Someone is willing to keep her. She is not alone._

For several heartbeats, she considers it. Rey searches his eyes if he is speaking the truth to her and oddly, he is.

His pleas, her fears, they are all confusing her. She needs to focus. It would be so easy to give up and accept his offer. But there is something nagging her, something buzzing at the far reaches of her mind.

Unknowingly, she closes her eyes and looks within herself. Does she want to go with him? Has it come to this? Her fears, her needs above the needs of the whole galaxy?

While trying to calm herself, she notices the buzz in her mind has quieted. It is as if she is once again on Jakku, alone in the sand with the sky above her full of stars. It is peaceful, she realizes. Nothing to fear in the loneliness. It is her and the sand and the stars. And she realizes she is not alone. _Never alone. For in the sands, she has her memories._

Rey opens her eyes and there is something different in her. Kylo Ren senses the change: the determined countenance, her eyes showing acceptance of her fate but not surrender. She will defeat him, he knows this with every swipe and clash of their lightsabers. _How is this possible?_

Where once there was a bumbling girl trying to defend herself with a lightsaber, now is a person moving swift and sure. Her every motion fluid and graceful. The Skywalker lightsaber is like an extension of her will, such is her surprising mastery of the weapon.

He covets her. He would like to teach her. To somehow impart his knowledge. To share it with someone impressionable and full of the Force. His thoughts on Rey distract him and lead her to an easy victory. With one final stroke, she injures him.

_Are you going to kill me_ , Kylo Ren wants to shout. He can see her desire for justice warring with her dislike of giving the killing blow. He wants her to do it, to end his life. But another part of him wants to survive and be greater as is his birthright.

They are at an impasse.

The ground shakes as if to mimic the turmoil between them. Rey is calm and waiting for him to react. The vibrations worsen and a great chasm appears.

Kylo Ren knows it will be the end for now as he watches Rey leave.

_Until next time, my young padawan._

 


End file.
